metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wonderwalrus
Welcome! Wonderwalrus, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS: No, I do not think there are walruses in Metroid. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say hi, and tell you to check out my blog page when you have the time, and that Zoomers are amazing. Metroid Master 01:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Wonderwalrus. This message is to inform you that an image you recently uploaded, Samus Walrus.jpg, has been deleted in accordance with the Images Policy because it was a fanart image, yet did not bear the proper fanart tag, which must be added after the image is uploaded, nor did it bear a licensing tag, which must be selected when the image is uploaded. Please read the Images Policy in its entirety before uploading any more images to Wikitroid, paying special attention to the sections of the policy dealing with fanart. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page, , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Bummer That's a downer. I liked my samus walrus, but I understand. Copyrighting and all that jazz... Wonderwalrus 21:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome... I did something nice for you; I restored your image and gave it proper image licensing. Just be sure to do this in the future. Thank you RoyboyX, thank you. Also, please stay and make more edits :P. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it would seem that RoyboyX doesn't know the difference between a licensing tag and a fanart tag. He only added the fanart tag. The image still needs a licensing tag. It is your responsibility to add the licensing tag to the image. If you don't do so within seven days (one week), it will be deleted again. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : :...well, I looked at the licensing page... (but i don't know HOW to put the tag on t my image) I know why i need a licensing tag, just not how to do it.Wonderwalrus 12:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I added the fanart tag for you. You need to say whether you drew the picture or if you got it from someone else. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I drew the picture myself, but I don't know what to do in order to create fanart and licensing tags. (I would like to know, though) Wonderwalrus 13:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You have to type two of these: { and then place Fanart or Fairuse or whatever in between, then put two of these: }. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ...Oh. then the licensing tag is added before the image is uploaded, right? Wonderwalrus 13:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) When you upload the image you can choose the licensing at the top (this does not include fanart). You have to go to the image and type what I said if the image is fanart, as well as state who created the fanart, be it you or Da Vinci (:P). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think i get it. I upgraded my samus walrus picture and i believe it has the correct tags now. Thank you VERY much for your help. :3= (by the way, that's a walrus) Your edit to Super Metroid I would like to praise you for the removal of the red link for WarioWare: Smooth Moves, but I am warning you that it has a risk of revert (though I will not do it). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I concur with your removal of the link, but I was warning you that someone might revert it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. You should have reverted it RoyboyX. And WonderWalrus should have never removed them. People have been saying that for the past few weeks, and I just said that in the Forum:Project Other M. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC)